Valiant
by Traveler of the Stars
Summary: AU Future/Past In X817 a dragon slayer sends his youngest child back, to before all the dragons disappeared, so she can train; his wife puts the child in a fifteen year ageless sleep to awake as Avatar begins taking root./Suck at summaries. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy's POV**

"Ice make, Demon Lance!" Gray commanded.

A crash through the wall distracted Natsu and myself of his impending danger.

As Grays lance launched towards Natsu, something stopped it. I hid my eyes. I couldn't, wouldn't, watch the scene before me. I could only scream Natsu's name.

"Seal of time." a gurgled voice commanded.

-**Gray's POV**

"You can't kill him." A girl stated. She had blocked my attack on Natsu with her body. Blood was dripping slowly from the corners of her mouth. I retracted the lance from my arm. The girl was dress scantily, not the most scantily I've seen but relatively so. An orange and red bikini top paired with a navy blue shawl and blue jean shorts, that in no way will ever reach her knees; no shoes.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Re..d...Red..garden. Redgarden" She gurgled. "Tera." A set of chest wrenching coughs set in. Dropping her head, I noticed her hair looked similar to Wendy's, only much shorter and wilder. Looking at me her singular red eye held something similar to determination. "I'll have to kill you...if you kill him."

"Why is that? What makes you think you can kill me?" I challenged. I willed new lance to push though the girl's body; who let out a scream that could be hear all across Fiore. A small mirthful smile took up the corner of my lips.

Breathing heavily, Tera looked at me, with lightning and fire behind the eye. Her other eye had been sown shut in an 'X'. "He isn't supposed to die here." She gripped the lance and began pushing herself back, I urged it more to go through her. Letting out another scream, Tera used, what looked like, all of her strength to get past the tip. Dropping to her knees, the girl began mumbling. "I..." She coughed up a small pool of blood. "I can't die here either."

"Just stay down." I deadpanned. _Tough._

"Can't do that." Looking at me with that eye, she pushed herself up slowly. Once she was half standing, she made a brown magic circle in her right hand and a black and blue one in her left. She raised her right arm, slowly, more likely to help draw magic power, as she stood fully up. _With those wounds, she can't do much. I can see three of her ribs. _"Slayer mudslide cave!" She clasped her hands together and pulled them to her, rather small, chest.

In an instant mud had surrounded me. "Ice ball!" I shouted, freezing the mud around me.

"God slayer, Water whips!" Two black fluid whips crashed through the ball. Tera had ascended the mud ball at least twenty feet.

Upon my descent I made a slide, which one of her whips shattered. Jumping the rest of the way, I made lances out of both my arms. "Water God Slayer." I solemnly stated.

"Ice Demon Slayer." She retorted.

"Tera Redgarden, huh?" Since becoming a Demon Slayer, Juvia and I had spent six months training. I had found that I could manipulate ice of any form in a thirty meter radius. "Why is it that you have the determination of a Fairy Tail member? Did Natsu Shanghai you into joining that band of losers?" A large chard of ice had skidded behind my opponent. While the blue haired girl held her stomach in, I had willed that chard to alter into a dagger.

"You might actually believe me if I told you the truth." She managed to get out before a set of chest wrenching coughs took over.

"Try me."

"Let's just say I'm a legacy." Spitting out blood. "My parents are, well were, Fairy Tail."

"Who?"

"You'll have to kill me to get that information." Tera's face had dropped all forms of pain and went to a hard yet sedated grin, her solo eye held no room for jokes and none for remorse. "You gonna use that pig sticker?" the bluenette asked while holding my gaze.

Just as shock was emerging onto my face, a black and blue whip had sent me into a series of stone walls.


	2. Chapter 2

In the year X799, a group of mages discovered that dragon slayers could pass down their power to their children and be able to use two different dragon slaying magic types; they've been hunted for profit and genetic reproduction purposes. For nearly twenty years my family has been hiding my fathers, uncles, and aunts' abilities. For years later we had plans to avenge the lost slayers.

My father, whom wasn't afraid of anything had hide and learned a weak magic for my mother, my brothers and myself. My, fiery, uncle had taken my father's advice, although I believe my father had finally beat him in a fight. My other uncles had followed by their example. I would like to say my aunt had as well but her life was stolen from us. The day that happened, my father and uncles had devised a plan to attack the mage guild who hunted us and raped us.

But I might be getting too ahead of myself. Let me start from my beginning of my tale.

The dragon slayer Cobra, had escaped prison along with the Oracion Seis and became part of Crime Sorciere, an independent guild that still exists today- only I'm not to know about its existence. He had a run in with his cobra turned human, Kinana, in X793, and the two had spent a few nights locked up in his room at an inn. Nine months later, she gave birth to their daughter, Keona. When Keona was about five, she had possessed the poison dragon slaying magic, flawlessly, and was beginning to show an ability in water dragon slaying magic. Just before her fifth birthday a group of hunter mages had kidnapped her. Cobra and Kinana had chased after the hunters. That was the last anyone ever saw of them.

Months later the same hunters had stumbled upon Natsu and Lucy's children and had taken their oldest. Natsu was on a job with my father and Laxus. Everyone hadn't lived close enough together to help Lucy take down those hunter assholes. Natsu and dad blame themselves. Lucy, reportable, didn't leave her bed for days; mom and dad were watching Seth and Fraya while Lucy grieved. As time passed I heard the couple argue over Jude.

That day, in May, we all had gone in hiding. Together.

In X805, Wendy was taken from us. Enraged, everyone had planned revenge.

For three years many members had gathered intel, from afar. X808 marked the year three of my non-slayer aunts went undercover as servants to the wretched guild. The job mainly included being sexualized, not many men would let their wives go, but, I believe, no one had their head on straight.

My mother was working on a spell that could help us. At night I would sneak into her study and study everything she had tried. Being a kid, I didn't understand it all too much.

Years had passed and gone. Sting, Minerva and Rogue had been taken. Fueling the rage of everyone, we worked harder. My aunts had seized to be undercover. I was training with everyone. My uncle's had taught me how to fight, with their magic and with hands. Hell even Erza had taught me swords, Mira taught me transformation, Freed tried to teach me enchantments. My favorite was when Cana tried to teach me to use tarots. I sucked at all forms that was tried upon me.

My six brothers were gifted, but two had dragon slaying magic. Marcel, Mercury and Ripley, the oldest and triplets. Marcel, the eldest, could use iron dragon magic and learned wind dragon magic before Wendy died. Mercury, the middle, was like mom and used solid script magic, at one point he wrote 'faster' over his legs and ran as fast as Uncle Jet. Ripley, the youngest, used iron dragon magic as well as fire dragon magic- he was beyond ruthless. Of the twins, Rush and Sebastian, Rush was more like Mercury and liked to be the fastest. He even learned Jet's magic and moms. Sebastian used holder magic and used staff as channeling devices. Yoroi, the youngest brother, could make iron armor appear on his skin and can requip weapons.

Rip had left nearly a week before the attack on our compound. He had left a shit note saying he was going off to join some dark guild so he wasn't surrounded by weaklings. Dad was furious and destroyed his room. Mom tried to get him to stop but no avail.

Then the day everything fell to hell.

The guild had caught my father, brothers, uncles, aunts, cousins, everyone except me.

I was running home after hearing the gossip around town.

"That community near the river?" An old woman asked as she stood near the produce owner.

"Yeah, I heard they have been hording dragon slayers." The owner gossiped.

"How terrible for them." A mother said as she switched arms holding the child.

"I heard there was going to be a raid there today." Another shop keeper joined in.

"Avatar is probably gonna kill everyone there too." The produce owner babbled.

_Oh no!_ I bolted, dropping my bag and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

When I arrived at the edge of our lot, a woman held my mother by the neck. In her free hand there was a shortened branding iron. "Too late." She sang as she pressed the iron into my mothers' eye then dropped her. "I know you're hiding one more dragon slayer. I'll be back tomorrow. Have the slayer ready for us, or pay the price." The woman left with a snicker.

"Mom!" I shrieked. Bolting to her crumpled form, I held her head in my lap. The woman had sealed one of my mothers' beautiful hazel eyes with an 'X'. Holding her as close as possible, we sobbed for who knows how long.

When she had stopped crying, she hushed me. "My dear, Lin, I have something to ask you." Her one hazel eye had some puffiness to it, but not like the other sealed eye.

"Of course, anything." I replied through hiccups.

"In my study, gather all of my notes and two books, one book bound in orange and blue fabric the other in black and red; along with my gale glasses." Sitting her upwards I ran in the houses and got what was needed. "Lin, I will tell you something that will probably be discouraging."

"Mom, its fine." I assured.

"This spell that I was planning on using was intended for Marcel or Mercury." Moms' one eye began to water, so much heartbreak. "You're much too young. I should have sent one of them sooner." She muttered repeatedly.

"I underst…"

"No, Lin, this spell is possible a one way trip." Pausing, looked at me with nothing in her eye but sorrow. Mom told me about how a young woman had helped stop the purification ritual for Zeref and how the woman had helped rebuild Fairy Tail. A story I've heard countless times but this time I was given a picture from X794, when the guild was rebuilt. Laxus, Cana, the Strauss siblings, the Lighting Tribe took up the back row, with Gildarts-sama even. Bisca, with a slightly prominate belly, Alzack and Asuka, on her father's shoulders, where there too. Jet and Droy stood shoulder to shoulder with mom in front of the duo, dad was cross armed next to Natsu and Gary. Lucy stood near mom, bent over and revealing a bit too much, Erza had a sword impaled in the ground and leaned on it. The Exceeds hovered over in a half circle. Max and Romeo stood on opposite sides with arms crossed. Standing in the middle of the picture, next to dad, was a young woman with long, light blue, wild hair covering the right side of her face; the lower half of her face was covered by a black mouth piece. I couldn't take my eyes off of this woman.

"Who is she?" I muttered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the night I found myself going back and looking at the picture, more specifically the woman. The bluenettes' mask covered from the bridge of her nose to the junction of her neck.

Her jaw, even covered by the mask, was sharp. Her singular eye was red with one silver stud on the end of her eyebrow. From what I could see she was wearing loose pants, her top stopped before her belly button, which was pierced as well, but went all the way down her arms. This woman was sun kissed like no tomorrow, probably making her hair that light blue. Normally, I'm not one to get jealous of someone by their looks, but her body didn't look frail like mine; her stomach had outlines of abs and the 'V' at her hips. I made a note of questions to ask mom in the morning.

When I asked mom who she was, mom said she hasn't been able to remember anything about her for twenty years.

"I don't remember her name, let alone her whole face."

"What about what kind of magic she used?"

"Hmmm… I don't remember that either."

"Didn't you and Lucy have diaries?" I wanted to know everything about this mystery woman.

"Don't you think we would have reread them!" Mom imbedded the nearest book in my head. "I may have written about her, but she could have erased everything about herself."

"Except the picture."

"Except the picture." Mom sat her coffee mug on the table. "You have to get ready." Rising, she looked more destroyed then Ripley leaving for a dark guild. "Come along. We don't have much time."

"Time until the crazy branding lady come back?"

"Until you have to leave." She had left the room.

"What?!"

-Noon-

"Find a spell called Temporal Tempest." Mom stood in front of the mirror, nursing her branded eye. "This trip will be dangerous and you need to do everything I say. No matter what."

Looking over my shoulder before I began my search, I saw that mom gently opened the branded eye. The damaged eye was red where the white normally is, and a putrid color of her iris. It took all of my will power not to shudder; and all of hers not to cry. "Fine, but…" I found the paper, a spell and read it quickly. 'Temporal Tempest'. "Here." I placed the paper in her hand. I didn't have time to understand the complexities. "Just tell me what you're going on about."

"When you go back you'll be back in X770…"

"Why so far back, that nearly fifty years!" I exclaimed. _Oh wait, mom is forty-three, dad is actually fifty. _

"Yes, your father and I will be children when you go back, but by no mean does it mean for you to slack off and not train." I could see the agitation building on her brow. _Okay so I'm not the most dedicated student there is, I seem to lack the proper incentive. _"Lin, find a dragon. Train, learn their magic and become a dragon slayer."

"Easier said than done." I muttered.

"Lin." She scolded.

"Sorry." I muttered. _I'm screwed. _

"Please find a dragon and become a slayer, train until X777. Please, take it all seriously." I solemnly nodded. "This spell will put you in a non-aging comatose state for fifteen years, after the seventh of July in X777." She had picked up the orange and blue book and held it closely. "You need to read this once you awake in X792. Do not, under any circumstances veer off what is said in the book."

"Okay, okay." I assured. Oh Gods, could she not give me a harder task; oh wait, yes, yes she could have. Helping my mother back to the compound which was a disaster. The fields were done burning and now the dark grey smoke filled the sky. The tallest house was cut in half, the others were reduced to rubble. There was nothing left of my home anymore. It would take everyone to build it back up again.

My brain rummaged through everything of the last fifteen years. All the training that dad and everyone, especially dad and Erza, out me through, all of the stories of everyone's past adventures. Why was I told more than Christopher, Demi or any of the other children?

Like she was reading my mind, she answered, "Why do you think we've all tried teaching you how to mostly use basic transformation and script magic? Not so you can just change your eye color, no, no its more so you don't have to weaver from dragon slaying training. We wanted it to be one of your brothers who was a born slayer, but Marcel had to follow after Ripley. Twenty-five years ago you helped rebuild Fairy Tail, we never saw, nor remembered, you again until X802; as an newborn. The black book is the one you write in."

"I don't get it."

"Before today this book was filled with your adventures in the past, but it was empty yesterday and today." She opened the book, empty. "You may have enchanted it." Lifting herself off the ground, she stood before me, tattered and beaten and strong. "I worked on cracking the code before I had you're brothers." She admitted. "All I could crack was five measly words." Looking me in the eyes she recited the words. "Youngest, female, dragon slayer, born. At first I thought it was Wendy, being the youngest dragon slayer but then Nastu and Lucy had Jude. Born a dragon slayer, I figured. Time ebbed on and Light and Brea were born, then boys and boys; never in my life did I, truly, think that it'd be my own daughter going back." None of this was making sense to me. Wouldn't she remember me? Before I could open my mouth and ask she explained. "You more than likely erased our memories to keep us from realizing it was you." Mom moved some of the rubble around before finding words to say. "At least I'm desperately hoping it's you who helps us rebuild. I'm truly hoping it's you who can change all of this so you or anyone else doesn't have to live this way."

Sighing, I let mom be. I had no words for her. I had walked to what remained of our former house. Maneuvering over fallen timber and unsteady walls I went to my room to gather some clothes and grabbed on trinket. After I had my stuff I maneuvered once more through the death trapped house to my parents' room. Grabbed moms' lucky yellow headband and dads white and tan headband; I looked quickly for two more trinkets. Dads piercing set and the first gift he gave mom. A iron pendent with a book charm, a dragon charm and the guild symbol in the middle of the two.

Why would I need a piercing set? Well every few years dad, and mom even though she's not fond of the idea, allows us to get a new piercing. At birth all seven of us got our ears pierced on the lobes. The second piercing was at seven when we began learning magic. The third piercing is at fifteen when we can legally drink, I'm yet to have gotten that piecing. The triplets and twins got to choice a fourth piercing at seventeen. Anymore piercings after would be whenever they choose. "Mom's gonna have to help me with my third." I muttered to myself as I leaped out the falling house.

I walked back to where I left my mother. From the back of her I tell she was crying.

"It's not like I'm going away to war, ma." Looking down at the woman who had almost lost everything and was going to lose the last thing she loved.

Mom smiled just a little. "That's not funny." More tears trickled out of her eyes.

"No, but you smiled. I'll take that." I looked towards the horizon. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."


	4. Chapter 4

I remembered the black sky in the magic circle; it was almost void. Mom, no Levy, was standing outside the circle. Her lone eye was full of tears of both happiness and fear. Lightning had struck slowly in random places then quicker and quicker, and closer and closer to the last spot struck. I remember each flash of lightning, the colors of the bots and the sparks from the ground. I looked at mom one last time before she began walking backwards up the hill, with me from minutes ago. Time began to blur backwards. The fight from the day before. Dad and Natsu were the last ones to be taken down by the dark guild. Banners had retreated to the sea with an unrecognizable mark. A scythe crossed with a dying rose. Leading the guild were three men, one resembled dad; Ripley. One with dark skin and wild white hair and blue tattoos. The one in the middle was easily recognized. Zeref Following Ripley, in chains, was a man, no more than five years older, with wild blond hair.

Time speed up, a cherry blossom tree rose and throngs of people dispersed and gathered ten times as the tree got small enough to where it was nonexistent.

The ground below my feet began to crumple and fall away.

I began to fall.

The lightning had stopped.

Everything went black.

"Where in the ever loving fuck am I?" I muttered to myself. Looking around I couldn't see the compound, the town down the hill was bigger and as flourishing as my mother said it was. "Mongolia." I stated. "Better question then, when in the ever loving fuck am I?"

"What are you doing on my back child?" A voice more booming and menacing then my fathers snarled at me.

Jumping to the side I out up a fighting stance. _Back? _"Who is there?" I asked aloud to the surrounding forest.

"You ask and jump on a stranger. Get off me, child." The earth below me started to tremble and rise. The higher the earth rose, the steeper it got, making it easy for me to slip and fall.

Nursing the pain in my ass, I slowly stood. Looking to see what I had fallen off of, my jaw dropped.

A dragon, with wings attached to its front legs; I believe my father had called them 'Wyverns'. Dirt was sliding off the back, shrubbery as well as forestry slide off in thickets. I jumped back to get away from the debris. When the dust settled, I took a detailed look. The wyvern had scales made of slated earth, a thick body and thicker back legs. The jutting spikes down his back and tail was an array of colors; many were emerald, ruby, amethyst, diamond and topaz. The wings were thin and flimsy amber. His, at this point I'm assuming, eyes were a dark sapphire blue, darker than my hair. Nothing about this dragon seemed to be completely smooth. Ropes of vines loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Wow." Was the only word that could be formed.

"Who had the nerve to jump on my back?" He boomed.

"I…I'm….. I'm sorry." I stuttered. _An actual dragon. _The dragon before me was marvelous. "I …. I didn't know you were there."

"You don't seem to be surprised to see a dragon."

"I'm more surprised to see a wyvern." I admitted. Father said Metalicana had four legs and a set of metal wings atop his back; in fact every dragon slayer I've known has said the same thing.

"You've seen dragons?"

"Only dragon slayers. My father, he is one."

Huffing, the colorful dragon stomped right in front of me. "Child of a dragon slayer? I've never meet a dragon who'd die for a human." _Technically, Metalicana hasn't died for my dad._ I couldn't say that aloud, I though.

"Could you teach me?" I asked softly. My words seemed to not have reached its ears. "Could you teach me your magic?" I asked louder, loud enough for me to feel like I had to yell.

If the wyvern had eyebrows I would say he raised on or both at my question. "Teach a human? Ha! You can't handle it." The wyvern laughed.

"I'm not as weak as I look." Sure I'm short and scrawny like my mom but I also have my dad's attitude.

The dragon placed its head on the ground by my feet and looked at me with his dark sapphire eyes. "Too small." Raising its head, he looked down on me. "If I'm to have a human disciple _he's_ going to be much bigger than you, girl."

"Plea-" I began but a small rock hit me in the head with enough force to knock me on the ground.

"No!" He roared.

"Why the hell not?" I asked as I sat up catching my breath. A rock whizzed by my head.

"Weak." He said just before something hit my head harder than the first rock.

The next week I had tried to persuade the dragon, later I learned his name was Terrataos, to teach me his magic. Each day I'd get hit by a rock once more than the day before and get knocked out. The week after that I'd still try to persuade him and dodge twice as many rocks, only to get tangled in vines.

He's a tricky bastard.

I learned his tricks each day. I had jumped on his black slatted back and pounded with all my strength. He bucked, knocking me off. I landed on the ground with a large thud. I had to gasp for air as quick as possible for Taos began to attack me.

"Still weak, girl." He taunted as I rolled away from his spiked tail.

"Then teach me so I don't have to be weak." I yelled as I scrambled to my feet.

"Never going to teach a human, let alone a kid, my magic." Taos stomped making slated rocks jut from the ground, I tucked and rolled to avoid.

"I'll make a deal with you." I offered as I got back on my feet. He had stopped, momentarily, a studded eyebrow like shape. "I go a whole day without passing out, you train me."

"Deal." The wyvern gave me a toothy grin, revealing nearly white, jagged, gems. Something had moved to around my foot and before I could react I was jerked me up towards the sky and the tops of the trees. "Twenty-four hours." The, I'm assuming, vine forced me into a tree where I was let go. I was awake for the fall. Before I passed out something caught me.

After each month I dodged longer, took longer for him to knock me out. It took me a month to go twenty-four hours without getting my ass kicked.

Good gods, I've learned so much form him. I've noticed I've gotten faster and more agile. One night after training, about four months after arriving, I cracked open one of the books mom had given me before I had left. I read the first entry by the fire.

_'Seven years had passed since I traveled back in time. Terrataos has been training me since the first day I got here, well technically he didn't start training me for two months after I arrived. I wore him out because I began using Earth magic against him. I think I may have actually hurt him by the second week but he would be too stubborn to admit it. The first year I had felt myself get more flexible, nimble, and stronger than seven years of training with my family. _

_Oh today is the fifth of July in X777, in two days' time Taos and all the other dragons will disappear. I can't help but to feel like I'm losing my best friend and a part of my family; but I know he will be with me. Six days from now I will be forced into an ageless sleep for fifteen years. _

_That's when my real mission began._

**_-Help rebuild Fairy Tail. _**

**_-Get mom and dad together. _**

**_-Along with Lucy and Natsu, Wendy and Romeo, everyone._**

_A real matchmaker. _

_Cana, well, as much as I'd love to save her from the heartache of Bacchus, I can't really do much for her. _

_Sad to say I don't really know where to begin. The code in the future orange book, I haven't decoded. God, mom is gonna kill me. I should ask past mom to help me decode some of it or have her and Freed help me reverse the spell so I can go back to my time. _

_All of this is making my head hurt._

_Oh, Taos is hollering for me to go train with him, or maybe he'll take me to see Grandeeney to fix my eye._

_Oh yeah, my eye. If I remember correctly I read this before I lose it. Time travel is weird. So in a few years ago, from now, I visit a village to get some dried food, and they're under attack. I try to help, I nearly lose but I accidently kill one woman attacking the village. Hmm. Man, I think I may have changed things. Look, ignore the last few sentences. Just go to about your normal schedule._

_XX Lin Redfox_

_Oh yeah, you, me, we should go by a false name. Going by the Redfox last name wouldn't make things easier. Let me tell you my back story I've, we've, created thus far. Tera Redgarden, you, and your siblings got separated from your family at young ages. DO NOT tell anyone that you use Earth Dragon Slaying. The village will help out. You can tell anyone the truth about your eye. Get stronger. Get ready._

Looking up from the pages in my black book, I know I looked confused.

"Well fuck."

**AN- Linkin Park's ****_New Divide_**** inspired the travel back in time. Sorry it took so long. I started college two weeks ago and I've been moving into my new home. R&amp;R!**


End file.
